liberproeliisfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashe (League of Legends)
|-|Ashe= |-|Queen Ashe= |-|PROJECT Ashe= |-|Cosmic Queen Ashe= Personal Characteristics Name: Ashe, The Frost Archer Origin: League of Legends Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Somewhere in her 20's) | Older than the Universe Classification: Iceborn, Queen of Freljord, Leader of the Avarosan Tribe | PROJECT Initiate, Leader of the G/NETIC Rebellion | Human (Iceborn descendant), Queen of Freljord, Leader of the Avarosan Tribe | Cosmic Queen Related Champions: *Sejuani *Tryndamere *Braum *Lissandra Summary |-|Original Lore=Iceborn warmother of the Avarosan tribe, Ashe commands the most populous horde in the north. Stoic, intelligent, and idealistic, yet uncomfortable with her role as leader, she taps into the ancestral magics of her lineage to wield a bow of True Ice. With her people’s belief that she is the mythological hero Avarosa reincarnated, Ashe hopes to unify the Freljord once more by retaking their ancient, tribal lands. |-|PROJECT Lore=While on the frontlines of a corporate war, Ashe witnessed the human cost of PROJECT’s ambition. Now the leader of the resistance group G/NETIC, Ashe has set her sights on nothing less than the downfall of the most powerful corporations. |-|Cosmic Lore=Benevolent ruler of the stars, Ashe fires her arrows across the endless darkness of space, creating new constellations wherever they fall. Her court drifts between galaxies, replenishing all the lights that have faded. Mentality Intelligence: Fairly High (Was able to unite most of the Freljord in a short period of time) Morality: Kind Orderly Sexual Preference: Heterosexual Powers and Stats Tier: Low C/4 | Low C/4 | High C/1 | High B/2 Powers and Abilities: SuperHuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Archer, Magic, Ice Manipulation, Statistics Reduction (Speed Reduction Via Frost Shot and Critical Slow), Damage Boost (Via Frost Shot), Statistics Amplification (Speed Amplification Via Ranger's Focus), Summoning (Hawk Spirit), Extrasensory Perception (Via Hawkshot), Status Effect Inducement (Can Stun opponents Via Enchanted Crystal Arrow), Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit intangible and incorporeal enemies), Resistance to Ice Manipulation/Extreme Cold (All Iceborn can survive being in contact with True Ice, which is cold enough to stop ones heart) | All previous abilities to a greater extent plus Plasma Manipulation and Energy Projection | All previous abilities to a much greater extent plus Light Manipulation, Flight/Spaceflight, Limited Telekinesis (Able to control her mantle telekinetically), Creation (Creates constellations as a byproduct of her attacks), Large Size (Type 7), and Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Unaffected by viewing the the Void, which can shatter the strongest minds and erase a lifetime of memories in a short period of time just from being touched by or exposed to it), and Madness Manipulation (Unaffected by viewing the the Void, which can unravel one's sanity just from looking at it) Dimensionality: 3D | 3D | 3D | 3D Attack Potency: Village level (Can fight on-par with Garen and similarly powerful champions) | At least Village level, Higher (Superior to her base form), Plasma Bow ignores conventional durability (Utilizes specialized plasma which cause a de-ionizing effect on whatever it makes contact with) | Multi-Continent level (The collective members of Pentakill fear the power of her, Sejuani, and Lissandra) | Macro-Galaxy level (Should be comparable to the Cosmic Reaver Kassadin). Durability: Village level | At least Village level, Higher | Multi-Continent level | Macro-Galaxy level Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Kept up with Sejuani in combat) | Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Comparable to the other members of PROJECT) | Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Should be comparable to the members of Pentakill) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Cosmic Blade Master Yi who travels from star to star). Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Able to lift and fire an ice arrow larger than herself, Can easily carry a reindeer on her shoulders) | Superhuman | Superhuman | Multi-Galactic (Should be comparable to the Dark Stars) Stamina: Superhuman | Limitless Range: Hundreds of meters with ice arrows, Kilometers with Enchanted Crystal Arrow | Multiversal Weaknesses: None notable Key: Base | PROJECT | Pentakill Universe | Cosmic Arsenal Standard Equipment: Avarosa's True Ice Bow, Ice Arrows | DE3FRE Plasma Bow | Cosmic Bow Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Frost Shot:' Ashe's basic attacks and abilities apply Frost to affected enemies, slowing them and causing subsequent basic attacks against them to deal bonus physical damage while they remain slowed. **'Critical Slow:' Ashe's critical strikes deal no additional damage, but instead triple Frost's slow strength. *'Ranger's Focus:' Ashe gains bonus attack speed and causes each of her basic attacks to fire a flurry of five arrows. Ashe cannot gain Focus Focus while this ability is active. Flurries trigger on-hit effects only once, and arrow deals modified physical damage that benefits from Frost Shots and life steal. While Ranger's Focus is inactive, Ashe is granted Focus, stacking up to 4 times. After 4 seconds, each stack thereafter will fall off every second. *'Volley:' Ashe fires 9 arrows in a cone in the target direction, dealing physical damage to all enemies hit. Enemies can intercept multiple arrows, but do not take damage from arrows beyond the first. Volley applies Frost Shot's Critical Slow to enemy champions hit. *'Hawkshot:' Ashe sends a hawk spirit toward the target location, granting sight of its path in a large radius at its destination. The hawk's sight is not obstructed by brush or terrain. *'Enchanted Crystal Arrow:' Ashe fires a missile of ice in the target direction. The arrow shatters upon hitting an enemy champion, dealing magic damage, knocking down and stunning them. Enemies surrounding the main target take reduced damage. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Games Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Champions (League of Legends) Category:Leaders Category:Ice Users Category:Good Characters Category:Summoners Category:Bow Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Playable Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Energy Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Creation Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier C/4 Category:Tier C/1 Category:Tier B/2